Eternal Love Alec Volturi Love Story
by Aurora Lilac 03
Summary: Seraphina, a fiery vampire joins the Volturi in hope to use her gift to her full potential but was surprised to find her soul mate, Alec, an equally powerful vampire who makes her experience feelings unknown to her.
1. The Fire Angel arrives (Ch 1)

Hope you like my first Alec story, any word that contains a *before it is a 1920's slang word, you can find the translation at the end of the fanfic, thank you!

* * *

Volterra, 1924

I look at my surroundings, high buildings, many vendors selling their merchandise and people going on about their business.

Girls chatting, Men going to work and stupid boys looking lustily over at me and I mean I can't really blame them with my short black dress draped around my hourglass figure, my curled red hair and my blood red lips.

So in short I'm a beauty it is to be expected, I am a vampire not that they can see that as my red eyes are covered by my sunglasses, if those lowly humans knew who i was they wouldn't be able to even scream before i sink my teeth to them and end their worthless life, I smirk at the thought.

Unfortunately the morons mistake my smirk for an invitation and start to walk towards me and as much as I would love to drain the blood of their useless bodies, I am in public so I shouldn't draw attention to myself.

Any other day though those fools would have been my snack.

I walk away from them and with so many people I quickly lose them and well if I could avoid the Volturi for ages, what makes you think I can't outrun some pests.

Which brings me back to the reason I am here in Volterra, as it's not to sightsee as I have been doing for 3 hours but to join the Volturi.

And no it's not because I admire them, for serving justice onto those who infringe the laws because we all know that's *bushwa, they destroy whoever is in their way and manage to find an excuse to punish them.

I'm also not joining them for the need of power as I already have plenty of my own thanks to my powerful gift.

I'm joining them because I want to destroy and kill who I please.

It's not fair we can't kill many vampires and humans while they can kill and destroy whoever they wish and do it in the name of justice and we get punished for doing the same thing.

And let's just say their punishments aren't pretty at all.

Of course I know the Volturi don't accept just anyone and thankfully my gift is very rare and useful so they would be fools to not recruit me and normally I don't like working for anyone but I have grown bored over the centuries as I could only kill very little to not make myself known to them.

Though I will demand certain conditions for me to join their guard, I'm not just gonna do their bidding and not get anything back for myself as its already hard for me to join them, I have always been a leader and not a follower.

First condition, I will be able to go out and travel whenever I wish as I'm a free bird who enjoys her freedom and I might have been undead for centuries but I can never get bored from visiting countries and exploring, as cities change over time and It's good to learn about the changing customs, lands and people.

As I have learn over time how priceless knowledge is, knowing the right information can help you make the right allies, know the terrain well and have advantage against your enemies.

Second condition, I can destroy who i want, when i want since I'm sick of having to keep it small in fear of, no scratch that not in fear as i don't fear anyone or anything so I'm sick of having to keep it small in annoyance of them coming to recruit me or punish me.

They will probably recruit me since I doubt they will want to kill me thanks to my gift.

So I could have made a massive scene and they will come for me but they won't let me make my conditions since I already violated one of their laws so what I'm doing is the most beneficial to me.

You might be wondering what is the powerful gift I'm talking about, well it is pyrokinesis.

In other words the ability to control fire with my mind and how can vampires die?

Well by being burnt and it just so happens I can burn whoever i wish, making me a powerful vampire.

Hopefully its not a hassle to live with them as I have never been with a coven for too long as I have never been a team player the most I have lived with a coven is for 3 years and surprisingly some covens have offered me to be an official member but I always reject them, it always manages to surprise me covens want me despite my horrible personality.

But some have worst personalities than me and despite a part of me wanting to stay with some covens I reject them as dangers follow me where I go and I enjoy danger but most don't and want a peaceful life.

And theres always danger with the Volturi so they're used to it like me.

While I am strolling around I catch a sweet smell.

I look over the scent and see a beautiful dark haired woman wearing a red dress, talking about touring the Volterra castle with humans and I can immediately notice she's a vampire with her pale, inhumanly beauty and her sweet vampire smell.

I smirk finally founding myself a guide straight to the leaders.

Straight to the mouth of the lion.

I stride towards the woman, and say with my melodic yet confident voice "Do you have room for one more tourist?"

She looks at me, her smile dropping, noticing I am a vampire even though she can't see my eyes before her smile returns to her flawless face but not quite reaching her eyes.

"Of course we do, please stay with the group, the tour is about to commence".

So the rumors about them bringing tourists to the tower and drinking from them were true after all, what else could she be luring them for.

I made sure to drink before coming since I don't want to fight with a Volturi member for a pathetic human.

I like killing and all but i'm still intelligent to avoid an unnecessary battle with a vampire.

Of course I could just burn them completely and be done with them but where's the fun in that?

Though they are an entire army against only one me so I could die while I fight with a few.

So its best to be cautious with each step I make here.

The gorgeous woman, who introduced herself as Heidi, started showing us inside the massive castle and naming many historical pieces and information and I looked around the beautiful rooms and pieces though more discreetly unlike most tourists who looked eagerly and chattered loudly amongst themselves.

Unfortunately not all tourist were looking at the castle as one black haired man, who looked to be in his late twenties, kept looking me up and down, lust clear in his eyes before coming my direction.

"Hey doll, this is a beautiful castle but it's nothing to your beauty, so why don't you come with me after this tour?" The idiot told me with an overbearing grin.

I roll my eyes, of course this *sap would think I am easy after all I look like a *flapper, short dress, flashy colors, accessories and my inhumanly beauty might make it look as if I wore a lot of makeup, the only thing that makes me look different is that I have long curly hair in contrast to their short bobbed hair.

"Would you *pipe down and *scram? I'm not interested in you" I tell the schmuck with an icy tone, expressing my disinterest.

The moron just laughs and calls me "*a bearcat" and doesn't leave, if anything he seems more interested now.

I scan my surroundings to see if there's a way to ditch this idiot but to my surprise I am met with furious green eyes.

A blonde with bobbed hair and short yellow dress, a flapper, was glaring at me and whispering to her brown haired flapper friend.

"She thinks she looks that good with that cheap dreary black dress" the blonde whispers to her friend but my vampire hearing made it easy for me to hear her.

If that *dumb dora knew that this dress was more expensive than all her wardrobe put together.

And who wears a bright yellow dress with equally bright yellow hair? Are you trying to rob people's eye sight?

"*What's eating you, cutie? Cmon show me a smile on that beautiful face, don't be a *wet blanket, come with me, I've got *jack to buy you pretty things" the *drugstore cowboy tells me with a leer.

"*Dry up" I tell him angrily, my temper rising with each word he says

I hate bastards who think women are only objects for pleasure who you can buy with *dough.

But as much as I want to kill him i know the Volturi will take care of him but i can't help but give this scum a warning to back off from me as I don't know how long it will take for us to reach the leaders room.

"Cmon don't give me the *icy mitt, you-" he was saying before he starting screaming and crouched to the floor in pain from his now burnt tongue.

That will teach him to stop spouting trash from his mouth.

Some tourists help him up and ask if he is okay but he can only nod, shock clear in his face and he looks over at me and I smirk at him, fear strikes him and he gets far away from me.

Whats wrong? I thought you wanted a smile?

I see from the corner of my eye, Heidi see the scene before her with calculative eyes before faking her part as a guide and asking if he's okay, he was about to ask if he could leave when she flashed him a smile and he shuts his mouth.

She must be Volturi's fisher, who can attract anyone she wishes.

She continues her tour but not before shooting me a suspicion look in which i gave her a sweet smile.

The blonde flapper keeps glaring me but now with more intensity.

Whats her problem? The idiot isn't paying me attention anymore, she can have him.

I ignore the hateful flapper to look at Heidi and catch her looking at me before turning away and explaining some painting.

She was probably waiting for me to do something to the human but she will have to wait as i'll give her a show when we enter the leaders room.

The blonde flapper decided stop being a coward and strides towards me with a scowl in hope of making me feel intimidated but she only managed to amuse me.

"Listen missy, you might think you have John wrapped around your little finger but your just a little girl to amuse him so don't start thinkin' you're *the bees knees, you' like what? 17? Well i am 25 a full grown woman that is actually close to john in age and class" the blonde says haughtily at me "John might have real *heavy sugar but don't even think he will spend any on a *baby vamp, gold digger like you!"

I roll my eyes and reply "Well for your age you're very immature to assume I have any remote interest in trash such as 'John', and trash like him aren't worth my time thought I suppose pests stay together so you'd make a great couple and you are wrong i am not 17, I am 15 and it appears I am more mature than you in other areas as well" I say as i motion to her underdeveloped bosom.

She screams undignified and stalks away as I just wounded her pride but well that's what she gets for acting all high and mighty with me.

I like that women are leaving their passive roles but that still doesn't give her the right to try to step over me just because i'm younger, well physically.

I see as Heidi tries to hide her laughter and manages to compose herself and give me a smirk in which I return, and then continues to show us the castle.

Thankfully we manage to reach the leaders room before I humiliate another human.

"Please everyone follow me to the most grand room of the marvelous castle" Heidi says giving a dazzling smile with her eyes darkening and it seems I was right, I made sure to stick to the back as the heavy wooden doors opened.

I see many vampires waiting in the throne standing up like statues while only three vampires are seated in thrones.

The one who sat in the center had shoulder black hair, who had eccentric features and wore a crazy smirk, kinda creepy if you ask me. To his right was a blonde guy with a scowl, If he can scowl by having food brought to him i don't think he can be happy. The man on the left had long brown hair and tired burgundy eyes and wore a bored, tired expression.

"Welcome! And thank you for the meal" the creepy, black haired vampire said with a smirk.

And just like that the vampires launch themselves to the humans and I quickly but discreetly hide behind a pillar and blend with the shadows to let them finish their meal.

I better than anyone know its not good to negotiate in an empty stomach.

It isn't until I am safely hidden behind the pillar that I smell the most enticing and sweet scent I've ever smelled and feel drawn to it like a moth, the scent attracting me more than any human's blood i have ever tasted.

I felt the need to run towards the scent but decided against it, instead I poke my head out from the pillar and follow the scent and see a handsome guy, dark brown hair styled perfectly, porcelain skin, angelic features and blank burgundy eyes, he was smaller than most of the vampires but something about him just screams power.

As he skillfully draws blood from his victim without letting a drop of blood cover his angelic face

His face blank not showing any emotion, making him seem as a mystery which only thrills me more to know who this handsome guy is.

I could only focus on him as unfamiliar feelings came through me and i felt my cold stone heart flip, confusing me as I have never had such feelings after centuries of 'living'.

Close to the beautiful guy i see the idiot who I burned his tongue, cry and beg for his miserable life.

Disgusting humans like him should suffer 10 times more than the rest.

And just as I thought that, the human screamed and recoiled in pain and an angelic petite blonde girl sauntered over to him and drank from him.

He deserved it.

I kept my gaze on the beautiful guy the whole time as everything about him draws me to him making me forget the rest of he world until the screams ended and i snapped from my reverie and put my focus back on the leaders

"Clean up" the black haired ordered said as he sat back in his throne.

Lower rank guards followed to dispose of the bodies and clean up the remaining blood off the floor

After they finished their job I took that as my cue and confidently strode to the center of the room while taking off my sunglasses "A magnificent tour and even better hosts" my melodic, angelic voice resonated in the master's room.

Everyone looked startled, not expecting me here except Heidi.

I received some glares, some intrigued and drawn glances that come from my beauty as I'm incredibly beautiful more than an average vampire, probably because i was already very beautiful as a human.

Including one from the gorgeous boy who looks intently at me with widened eyes many emotions in his eyes compared to his blank stare from only a few minutes ago, he completely loses his posture feeling drawn to me as well as his mouth opened slightly and his gaze burned with awe, fondness, desire and lust.

He even make a step towards me when our crystal ruby eyes meet but was held back by the angelic blonde girl from earlier and she glared at him, making me feel thorns inside.

Who's that girl? They seem very close, are they together? Why is she touching him?!

Focus on the goal, Seraphina! Don't think about him.

Remember you don't deserve love.

"Who are you?! How dare you just come here unannounced!" The blonde of the leaders said enraged making me shift my focus back to the leaders and I could have sworn I saw pain in the boy's eyes as my gaze left him.

"I am Seraphina and I wish to join your coven" i said confidently, no fear in my voice.

The blonde leader must be Caius and from what i learned he has no gift making him powerless compared to me.

"And you think you can come here unannounced?! You have to send a letter if you wish to have an audience with us, we should have you punished just for that!" Caius continued, still enraged.

I see the beautiful boy tense from his master's words and he looks at me worriedly but my expression and confidence doesn't falter and much less by a vampire who bears no gift.

Thankfully, for the boy as I wasn't worried, the black haired man places a hand on Caius's shoulder and says "Calm down, brother, i'm sure we can forgive the lady if she gives us a fine proposition".

He must have noticed my confidence and no vampire would feel this confident unless they had a powerful gift or they were fools.

And I am no fool.

The black haired man extends his hand to me and says, "May i?"

I wasn't sure but now I've confirmed it, he is Aro the vampire who can see someone's whole life with a simple touch.

I have always guarded my secrets with my life but I know they won't trust me unless I give him my hand thankfully I have a few tricks up my sleeve to hide secrets no one must know.

I smile "of course" but then I hear a low heartbeat hidden away "though it appears we have a hidden little mouse"

In an instant i grab the 'mouse' out of her hiding spot and throw her in the center of the room and surprise, surprise it's the haughty blonde flapper from earlier, she looks at me in fear and cries out "I-Im sorry! P-please! I won't tell anyone, I beg you!"

"Humans like you make this horrible world even worse than it already is" I tell her, my voice full of venom.

In a flash she screams and recoils in pain and her tears worsen.

"Jane, I don't remember giving you an order" Aro tells the angelic blonde girl with fake pain in his voice, the girl in turn looks at him with worry.

"Master, it isn't me, I'm not doing it" Jane says, worriedly.

Oh? Jane? As in the witch twins Jane? How interesting...

"Blondie's right, she isn't doing it" I say and all of them look at me in expectation except Jane who glares at me.

"I did it" a satisfied smirk appears in my flawless face as they all look at me surprised even the gorgeous boy who hasn't tear his gaze away from me since I showed my presence.

I had lit up a flame inside the flapper's body burning her from the inside making her recoil in pain.

I snapped my fingers and the flame inside of her disappeared making her stop screaming and breath heavily still crying.

I crouched down to reach her height and grabbed a piece of her hair, making her gasp in fear as she starts breathing more heavily.

"Such a pretty yellow color just like the sun" i say as i looked at her hair "I wonder if it burns just as brightly...?"

She widens her eyes as fire leaves my fingertips and burns her hair and then burning her whole, a minute passes and she is completely ashes.

I turn towards the Guard and see many vampires shocked others look at me in fear, Jane looks amused and the angelic boy looks at me proudly and seems happier when I meet his gaze.

I quickly tear my gaze from him before he hypnotized me further, the feelings inside of me are unknown to me, I don't understand what attracts me so much to him.

I look at the leaders, Caius looked at me so shocked he actually had no words as he stared at me dumbfounded, i thought it was impossible to shut the man up.

The bored looking man stares at me for a second before returning staring blankly at nowhere.

Aro creepy signature smile widened as his eyes seemed power hungry and he said.

"How fascinating..." he breathed out "Seraphina, was it...?"

* * *

Translations:

Bushwa: bullshit

Sap: a fool

Flapper: A stylish, brash, hedonistic young woman with short skirts & shorter hair

Pipe down: stop talking

Scram: ask someone to leave immediately

Bearcat: a hot-blooded or fiery girl

Dumb dora: unintelligent woman

What's eating you: What's wrong

Wet blanket: a solemn person, a killjoy

Jack: money

Drugstore cowboy: a guy that hangs around on a street corner trying to pick up girls.

Dry up: shut up, get lost

Dough: money  
Icy mitt: rejection. To reject someone

Bees knees: An extraordinary person, thing, idea; the ultimate

Heavy sugar: a lot of money

Baby vamp: a very popular young woman or an attractive girl.

Wooo finished it! Sorry for taking forever but I had most of the chapter done in my school laptop but i had to turn in the laptop and I forgot to send the fanfic to my email (thankfully I sent the Seth fanfic or I wouldn't have been able to post chapter 13) so i had to rewrite it sometimes I cry to myself saying i choose better words in the original one but oh well I tried.

Anyway it was fun writing a different main female character, she's very different than Stella (main female character from my Seth story) s/12372314/1/True-Love

Having lived for many years as a vampire she has different viewpoint on things specially humans who she hates very much.

Also some words sound different or weird because this happened in the Roaring Twenties so there was a lot of slang in that time period though many words are modern words that wouldn't be used before and I'm sorry i tried, hopefully you don't mind.


	2. Welcome to the Volturi (Ch 2)

"That's right" I say smugly

Good, he seems impressed as I had predicted.

"To possess such beauty and talent! How marvelous!" Aro says gleefully "May I?"

I walk to him and just as I'm about to place my hands on his, a loud growl is heard throughout the room surprising us all.

I shift my attention to the source of the growl and see the beautiful guy glaring towards us while the blonde girl stares at him, shock clear in her face.

I furrow my eyebrow, why did he growl? Does he think I will hurt his master?

Though when I look at the boy, I notice his glare is directed at Aro and not me.

Does he think Aro can hurt me? Ha! that's funny I could burn his creepy face before he could touch a strand of my red curls.

Aro's signature creepy smile disappeared as he looked at the boy with an unreadable face, Caius was really surprised and angry but he held his tongue, smart move or I would have burned it, while the third master who had been watching the scene before him uninterestedly actually raised his eyebrow and looked at the boy, much like the entire guard that stays silent.

"Alec... what was that?" Aro asked him calmly though anger was clear in his eyes.

Alec… so that's his name, I almost smile happily at finally knowing the name of the boy that has captured my attention and draws me towards him like no one before.

I almost whisper his name in excitement and happiness but stop myself and scold myself for thinking so stupidly.

Alec looks back at Aro and his glare disappears and instead he looks surprised from his own action.

Why is he so surprised? Did he do that automatically?

"Alec…" Aro let his words hang to let Alec know he is still waiting for an answer.

Alec glares again not backing down but I can notice he is tense and still doesn't open his mouth, I can see Jane look fearfully between Alec and Aro.

Why are they pressing him on? I just want to throw a fireball at Aro for making him worried.

Wait, why do I care? I've never defended anyone unless they're close to me or I benefit from it.

That guy is making me feel strange…

Before I could decide whether to throw a fireball to Aro or not Marcus reached over to Aro and muttered "Brother…" and held his hand.

Aro now turning to Marcus has his face blank for a second before a wide smile came to his lips.

"Ahhh so that's how it is" Aro said

Aro then turned towards Alec with a smile "Do not worry, I will not harm her"

Which Alec responded with the tinniest nod, his blank expression returning but I can see relief in his gaze.

"How very lucky, my child" Aro tells Alec with his usual creepy smile "Such a prize…"

Prize? I don't know whether to be offended or not.

"Brother are unwell?" I notice Jane asking Alec

Brother…? Oh… Jane and Alec the witch twins, how could I not notice it before?

Jealousy usually blinds people, I hear a voice in the back of my head.

Damn you, I'm not jealous.

"I'm fine, sister" he says but looks at me.

I quickly turn my attention back to Aro before he can hypnotize me further.

Aro, again turned to me "Dear, may I?"

Tch, I'm seriously debating whether to burn his hand or not.

I decide against it and close our distance and place my hand in his and he immediately put his other hand on top of it.  
I will not lie, It felt uncomfortable to have my whole existence revealed to him but I knew it was necessary if I wanted they're trust besides its impossible for them to know some vital information I have unless I tell them myself.

For that I was thankful but Aro will still know about everything else about me and that made me feel vulnerable as I like to be unpredictable for people to have no idea how I work and when I will strike.

Aro finally releases my hand and gives me a wide smile.

"Firstly I would like to thank you for not burning my hand" Aro says playfully, though he knows very well I was highly considering it.

"You're very welcome" I say with a smirk.

"To think the Fire Angel actually existed!" Are laughs, a little maniacally if you ask me "I've heard many stories about you but I though they were just myths!"

Many of the guard are confused from their master's words but others are surprised and look at me with respect and some with fear.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me" I smirk, I did a good job in hiding if even the Volturi leader though I was a myth. "But I prefer the nickname Fire Witch"

Fire Angel is my most popular nickname but it always sounded too holy, and my actions are the opposite of that.

"You possess such a rare and extraordinary gift!" Aro grins "Seraphina, we would love for you to join the Volturi"

"That's very kind of you but I would like to know If I will be granted my conditions to stay" I say cautiously, depending on his answer I will either stay here on find a way to politely decline his offer.

Its so bothersome to act politely in order to not get killed.

Thankfully I have no loved one for them to hold against me in case things turn ugly.

Aro had read my mind so he know what my conditions to stay are.

"Oh? You mean the freedom to travel when you wish and to be able to… exercise your gift" he says a smirk.

"That's right" I say confidently.

"You are granted to travel as long as you aren't on a mission and/or need to stay in the castle for a reason, just make sure to tell me before you leave" Aro said, accepting one of my conditions.

I nod, satisfied with his answer.

"As for your other reason, I will make sure to appoint you on many missions for you to use your gift freely on those who deserve it" He says with his signature creepy smile.

Those who deserve it, don't make me laugh but I don't care I got just what I wanted.

I nod once again

"Marvelous! We all agree!" Are says happily "Now Jane if you could guide Seraphina to her room in the Elite hallway"

Elite hallway? I like the sound of that

Jane comes to my side and mutters a simple "Follow me"

I turn to give Alec a last glance before following Jane but not before hearing Aro's gleeful voice.

"Welcome to the Volturi!"

As I follow Jane I take a look around the castle and see many paintings, including one of the leaders in golden suits probably in the 1700's.

Pftt they look ridiculous!

I'm snapped from my thoughts when I hear Jane's impatient voice "What are you waiting for?"

"Geez I'm going" I say with a grunt

Geez now I can see Alec's and Jane similarities with their usual black expression though Jane seemed more sinister whenever she was torturing humans.

That must have been the moment I decided I was going to get along with her.

We then continue walking in silence though Jane sometimes glances at me and I can tell she wants to ask me something but doesn't want to speak first.

So I begin.

"The Volturi are impressive I didn't expect the large number of vampires" I say referring to the large number of vampires I saw at the feeding area

"Of course Master Aro has been recruiting the best vampires for his guard for many centuries so it is to be expected" Jane says with her poker face but I can hear admiration in her voice

She sure is loyal to Aro, Chelsea's power is not to be underestimated.

Unfortunately for them I'm not to be underestimated either.

"So is your power through touch or is it mental?" Jane asks me.

So that what she was wondering.

"My gift is mental but I like to use my hands for demonstration purposes" I explain.

"For example…" I continue.

Phoenix appears and flies around in front of us and breathes out fire.

"Fire in shape of a bird… Impressive" Jane mutters impressed.

I extend my finger and the bird perches herself in my finger.

"Good job Phoenix" I say, caressing Phoenix little head and she rubs her head to my fingers.

Jane stares surprised.

"Is it alive?" she asks me.

"I like to think so" I say with a smile.

Phoenix is one of the few people (animal(?)) who I'm nice to and actually care about.

"Well why don't you give Jane a goodbye show?" I tell Phoenix and as soon as I said that Phoenix flies around us and then flies up and extends her wings and she disappears only small sparks remaining.

"That was amazing…" Jane says

"She likes to put up a show" I say happily, I have always liked it more when they praise Phoenix instead of me, she's the one that decides what to do so its only right she gets her credit.

"She's very… majestic" Jane says with a smile.

"I'll be sure to tell her" I say with a wink.

We both share a laugh before Jane realizes what she did and quickly composes herself.

"Hmph, you're room is this way" Jane says but I could see a ghost of a smile in her lips

She looks cute when she smiles, though I can see that might destroy her image.

I follow her and she opens the door to a room, we both enter the room and I look around.

The bedroom is large and very beautiful the bed is big as well and looks very comfy, too bad I can't sleep, the whole room is cream and Ivory color, furniture and all, it looks very vintage and beautiful.

White isn't my favorite color but the room is too beautiful for me to hate it.

"Is it to your liking?" Jane asks me, after giving me a few seconds to appreciate the room.

"Yes, thank you" I smile, It's been awhile since I've had my own room I usually travel all around the world so I don't bother on renting or buying a house.

"We have taken the liberty on filling your wardrobe with some clothes, if any of them aren't your size, be sure to tell me to fetch someone" Jane tells me, in her usual black expression.

Clothes? Did a vampire use vampire speed (me and Jane walked since I don't know my way around) and put clothes here after I was accepted or were they already here?

Well it doesn't matter.

"Okay thank you" I tell Jane.

Jane nods and is about to leave when we hear a knock.

We both look at the door and Jane opens it as she is closer and I already knew who it was before she even opened the door.

Alec walks in, spreading his intoxicating scent even more as he has a black cloak in his hands.

"I brought your cloak" he says motioning to the black cloak in his hands

Ugh I hope I don't have to wear it everyday, I like black but I do like having some variety and cloaks aren't really my style.

Oh well, I'll find a way to avoid using it.

A bit grudgily, I reach to grab my robe when suddenly Alec disappears from my sight, making me widen my ruby eyes and before I could wonder where he went, I heard his husky voice in my ear.

"Allow me to put it on you"

If I was a human, I have no doubt I would be as red as a tomato

I had been wondering how his voice would sound like but it is far better than I had expected, he has a somewhat deep and sexy voice and he's behind me putting his cold hands in my neck.

His cold fingers touched my porcelain skin and I could feel electricity in my veins and some unknown addicting warmth inside of me.

He grabs my hair and puts it aside slowly and delicately.

I feel like a delicate and precious treasure in his hands.

I have always wanted to be strong and powerful, and being seen as delicate had always angered me before but when he treats me so preciously I can't help but fall in love with him.

Thanks to my nerves of steel, I didn't fidget and stood still as his cold fingers put the cloak in my neck and I felt he was being awfully slow as to savor the moment.

I was savoring it as well but wished I could kiss him and have all of him.

I saw Jane look at Alec with a confused expression, Alec must not do this often if even his sister is baffled by his action, that makes me happy and relieved.

But I snap myself out before I can daydream more.

I'm a monster, I can't have romance in my life or even dream about it, it's impossible for me to have a mate.

Isn't it?

But the more Alec touches me the more my resolve to stay mateless lessens.

I was about to lose all my resolve when Alec finally finished putting my cloak on.

He goes to stand next to his sister and only gazes at me, longing, love and lust clear in his crimson eyes.

I too only stare at him, my senses telling me to stop it but find it impossible as his crimson eyes hypnotizes me.

Alec gaze lingers on me until Jane taps him in the shoulder and he snaps out from his gaze and says "Tell me if you ever need anything, my room is in front of yours"

"And mine is besides my brother's" Jane adds.

After that they both leave my sight using their vampire speed.

I walk to the door and close it, I tap my head to the door and let out unneeded breath

That was so nerve wrecking…

Ugh! What is wrong with me?! I have fought pirates, outrun shape shifters, burned down an entire village, killed entire covens, and killed werewolves, how can some simple touches make me so nervous?!

Tch, this all happened after I met Alec, it's all his fault

I became….weak…

I need to keep my distance from him, he's changing me and I don't like it.

Whatever, I should check my wardrobe

I open my wardrobe and find many clothes inside.

Figures if my room is large, my wardrobe would be as well

I notice all the clothes are black or are dark colors.

I take a few pieces and notice they are all from different time eras.

Modern era, 1770's, middle ages and our current time roaring 20's.

Though there are of many eras most of it is of our current era.

I grab my suitcase and with my vampire speed I put it all in the wardrobe.

Glad I brought my clothes with me, to use things that I know are my style.

Hmm I wonder if they got my size right.

I grab one of the outfits and try it on.

Fits like a globe.

I look at myself in the mirror and see they got my size right.

Pretty impressive, I admit.

I grab my original outfit and put in on.

I look around and wonder what to do.

Guess it won't hurt to look around the Volturi castle, thanks to that human pest I wasn't able to look as much as I'd like and Jane was to fun to talk to so I didn't pay much attention.

I go out of my room and began to walk aimlessly, saw a few guards and they either evaded my gaze or nodded to me in respect

Ha! Can't believe vampires fear me or respect me for simply burning a human village by myself and killing some annoying covens and a few children of the moon, or werewolves however you wanna call them.

After walking around for who knows how long, I see a pair of big door and curiosity beats me and I open the doors.

I look around and see I'm in a very large library.

Much larger than any human library I've gone to.

I'm amazed at the size of the library and the quantity of books.

"Hmm quite the collection they have here" I say to myself.

I touch the books as I look at the titles.

I walk a few aisles before I notice a familiar presence in front of me.

"Alec…" I say, and I can see my voice calling his name has effect on him as he relaxes his stiff posture and looks at me longingly.

Great just the person I've been trying to avoid, appears before me.

The worst part is that for some unknown reason I feel happy to see him again.

"Seraphina" he breathes out my name and I'm loving the way he says my name, almost making me break into a smile.

Almost.

"What are you doing here? This area is restricted" Alec says blankly.

Oh really this how you wanna play? Let's play.

"Oh really?" I say fluttering my eyes, acting innocently "I sure didn't see a restricting sign at the door"

Alec raises his brow but doesn't say anything

Not gonna reply? That's your first mistake

"And if it is, who is it restricted to? Volturi members? I've been a Volturi member since" I say and look over to Alec's side where a clock stands "15 minutes now"

Alec crosses his hands and reveals a handsome smirk.

Trying to weaken me by being charming? Well it's not working.

Completely…

"Or what? An elite Volturi member? According to where my room is, I can infer that I'm an elite too" I smirk.

His smirk widens but he decides to change the subject, smart move on his part.

"Do you seek a book in particular?" He asks.

"Not exactly, I'm looking for anything that sparks my interest" I tell him.

"I could be of assistance, I have read every single book in this library" Alec tells me with a captivating smile.

I arch my eyebrow, "Really, the whole library?" I say looking at the enormous library

"I have been undead for a long time and there isn't much to do here" He explains.

He's Alec from the witch twins so he has to been undead for centuries.

Just like me.

"True, after roaming the world for centuries, you just do about everything, though the humans just love to invent things to better their pathetic lives" I say, sharing my thoughts.

"I agree, though I'm glad they invented classical music, I'm rather fond of it" Alec says.

Classical music? Why am I not surprised, he is an old vampire…though so am i.

"I prefer jazz, it's upbeat and fun" I say, expressing my opinion

He let's out a deep chuckle, I feel my inside's melt from his laugh, ha! my frozen insides.

I rather like his laugh so I don't care even if he's laughing at me.

"You are so….fascinating" Alec says getting closer to me, enough to make me step back until my back hits the wall "Normally an ancient vampire would hate loud and modern music like that." (A/N: They're in the 1920's so jazz was modern at the time)

He is so close to me, his eyes look predatory and I can tell from his posture he is itching to have me.

Probably just as much as I want him, but my sly personality makes me want to tease him.

"Are you calling me old?" I ask him with a smirk

"Not at all, il mio amore" he says and touches my cheek gently with his cold hand, and puts his other hand at my besides my head, trapping me to the wall.

His intoxicating scent enveloping me as he gets closer.

I felt like melting after he called me 'my love' in italian.

I knew learning Italian was gonna be useful one day.

"You should know I could never even think of insulting you" his thumb begins stroking my cheek "Not when I finally found you, and mean so much to me"

He looks at me with so much care, longing and love in his eyes as his thumb goes lower and grips my chin and gets closer to me.

His lips are an inch from mine when I put my finger to his lips to stop him.

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date" I smirk "If this even counts as our first date"

His eyes gleam in lust and irritation while mine contain mischief and hidden lust.

"You are my mate" He says anger in his tone and sadness in his eyes "My soulmate, the one I have been looking for centuries"

"Y-you cannot reject me, not when I love and want you so much" He says, looking very hurt by my action and his hand by my side forms a fist, but he still doesn't add force to the hand holding my chin.

Even when he thinks I'm rejecting him, he still treats me gently.

"I'm not rejecting you" I tell him softly "I simply want to get to know you and see if this is real love and not some physical attraction"

I may be cruel and sly but I'm still a romantic at heart.

His eyes soften after I give him my reasoning and gives a relieved smile and he touches his forehead against mine as we both close our eyes.

This was really understanding and sweet of him, I think he deserves a kiss.

I open my eyes and see that his are already opened, and see him giving me a gentle smile with love and care clear in his eyes.

With more resolve I grip his shoulder and give him a flaming kiss on the cheek.

And by flaming I mean I actually put some fire in my lips.

His eyes close from the pain of the burn but he doesn't recoil or back off.

With that intensity I'm surprised he didn't recoil.

I'm impressed.

He looks at me with irritation and I simply giggle.

Love hurts doesn't it?

I may be a romantic but i'm still sly, they go hand in hand in my personality.

I touch his hurt cheek and say with a happy smile "And if you ask nice enough, I might say yes to a real first date"

At that I duck his arms and run away using vampire speed and head straight to my room.

Once I enter my bedroom, I close the door and erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Wow that was so… amazing" I say to myself.

I too have been looking for my mate for centuries, but at the same time I felt that a mate might weigh me down so I let that dream go but on the inside I truly hoped I would one day find him.

After all I turned down all romantic advances from other vampires and of course stupid humans just so one day I could give all of myself to my soulmate.

Why give false hope to other vampires when I know I could never love them (I'm not even including humans because I hate all of them)

I'm cruel and devious but I still have my limits specially when it comes to love.

I sit in my bed, touch my ruby lips and close my eyes to daydream what could of happened if I had given in to Alec's kiss.

* * *

Hey everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update, I started school a few weeks ago and I'm still having problems adjusting so it took awhile to write this but it's finally here!

Hahaha did you hope for them to kiss? Don't worry that will happen soon


	3. Meeting my Chaos (Ch 3)

**Alec POV**

It was just another typical day for me, I had talked to my sister in the morning, went on a quick mission at noon and was reading afterwards, when feeding time came I headed to the throne room and stood next to my sister behind our Masters.

Must Heidi take so long? Why does she bother showing them the castle when they're just gonna end as our meal.

So bothersome…

At long last Heidi appears with our meal and with Master Aro's cue we go and have our meal.

It wasn't until I had drained my first human that I smelled the most sweet and alluring scent.

I tried to figure out where the addicting scent came from but another human stepped in my path and then another one and I drained them all while wondering where that scent came from.

Could it be my soul mate?

Then fear gripped me, is she a human? Has she been drained by other vampires?

Before I could think further I noticed many bodies in the ground and Master Aro had ordered the lower guards to dispose of the bodies.

Thankfully I could still smell the intoxicating scent and it wasn't near the bodies, then the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen stepped out from a pillar and said in her melodic, angelic voice rang in the throne room.

"A magnificent tour and even better hosts"

She has curly red hair styled in a ponytail, deep crimson eyes with long lashes, a pleased smile in her perfect ruby lips and wore a stylish black dress in her hour glass figure as she confidently strode to the front of the room.

When our crimson eyes met, I felt the most wonderful feeling in my chest as I saw so much passion in her eyes probably as much as mine.

I just want to be closer to her so I take a step closer and not a second later my sister holds me back and glares at me as if to asking me why I'm leaving my post.

Can you not see her sister, how can I be here when she's over there, I want to tell her but I don't want everybody to overhear.

Unfortunately Master Caius was in rage because of her intrusion and yelled out "Who are you?! How dare you just come here unannounced!" She took her eyes away from me and that saddened me I wanted to have all of her attention, my beautiful mate then spoke in her melodic ,confident voice making my cold heart skip a beat.

"I am Seraphina and I wish to join your coven"

Seraphina! So that's her name, such a rare name and she wishes to join! That's marvelous, that way we can be together faster.

"And you think you can come here unannounced?! You have to send a letter if you wish to have an audience with us, we should have you punished just for that!" Master Caius continued, still enraged.

I tensed, as much as I respect Master Caius I will not let him do that, furthermore he is exaggerating she's not the first or last vampire to come unannounced.

Thankfully, Master Aro places a hand on Caius's shoulder and says "Calm down, brother, i'm sure we can forgive the lady if she gives us a fine proposition".

I knew Master Aro would be logical and would calm Master Caius mad propositions.

Master Aro then offers his hand to Seraphina and says, "May I?"

I tensed, I didn't want my mate to touch anyone besides me, my spirits sinked even more when she agreed.

"Of course" she said with a smile but then looks to the side and says "Though it appears we have a hidden little mouse"

In an instant she grabs a human woman and throws her to the center of the room as she begins to beg for her life, used to the sight I didn't even blink but I was curious to how Seraphina would act.

"Humans like you make this horrible world even worse than it already is" Seraphina tells the human, her voice turning dark, filled with venom.

My eyes barely have time to widen when the human screams in pain and cries harder.

My eyes instantly shift to my sister and I'm not the only one as Master Aro says.

"Jane, I don't remember giving you an order" Aro tells Jane with a disappointed look, and Jane looks at him with confused and worried.

"Master, it isn't me, I'm not doing it" Jane says, worriedly.

"Blondie's right, she isn't doing it" My mysterious mate says.

"I did it" a satisfied smirk appears in her flawless face as I stare at her shocked from her statement.

She did it? What exactly is her gift? Is it similar to Jane's?"

Seraphina snaps her dainty fingers and the human stops screaming but still continues to cry and breathe heavily.

My mate crouches down to reach her height and grabs a piece of the woman's hair, making her gasp in fear as she starts breathing more heavily.

"Such a pretty yellow color just like the sun" Seraphina says as she looks at her hair "I wonder if it burns just as brightly…?" She says while shifting her eyes to meet the human's.

The human widens her eyes as fire leaves Seraphina fingertips and burns her hair and then burning her whole, a few moments pass and she is completely ashes.

The room is completely silent as some of the guard are shocked and others are completely scared, I on the other hand think she is incredibly amazing, she seems to be a confident, strong woman which is extremely attractive.

When she meets my eyes I just smile wider.

Unfortunately she tears her crimson eyes to turn to the masters making me remember the issue in hand.

Master Caius looked at her completely shocked, while Master Marcus stared at her for a second before returning to his natural state.

Master Aro looked surprised but happy of her performance as he grinned widely and said "How fascinating..." he breathed out "Seraphina, was it...?"

"That's right" she says proudly.

Good, with that gift she will definitely join the guard.

"To possess such beauty and talent! How marvelous!" Master Aro says happily and extends his hand "May I?"

A loud growl escaped me as I started to glare at Master Aro, I disliked the thought of my mate touching another man, and I knew Master Aro strategy. If he deems someone unworthy or threatening he will use their weakness (which he saw through reading their mind) and hurt them or threaten them.

I could feel my sister's burning gaze besides me but I didn't care, I don't want anyone hurting my mate.

Master Aro looked at me with surprise and oddly enough calmness but I know he was fuming on the inside.

"Alec... what was that?" Aro asked me.

I stop glaring at him, he won't punish my mate and me for my actions will he? I have always been loyal to Master Aro and have never questioned his motives.

"Alec…" Master Aro said his tone becoming colder.

But that changes if he plans to do something to my mate…

To my surprise Master Marcus said "Brother…" and held out his hand.

Aro now turning to Marcus has his face blank for a second before a wide smile came to his lips.

"Ahhh so that's how it is" Aro said.

Master Marcus must have sensed our bond and shown Master Aro.

Master Aro then turned towards me with a smile "Do not worry, I will not harm her"

I nodded. It was almost as if he had read my mind, I trusted Master Aro but still kept up my guard if he were to change his mind.

"How very lucky, my child" Aro tells me, happily "Such a prize…"

I noticed, Seraphina's brow shot up from that.

"Brother are unwell?" Jane asks me.

"I'm fine, sister" I answer her but still look at Seraphina who unfortunately avoids my gaze.

Is she avoiding me? I felt pain shoot through my chest at the thought of that.

No that's impossible, she must feel the bond just as strongly as I. She cannot reject me.

Master Aro, again turned to her "Dear, may I?"

I bite back the need to growl again, and simply focus intently on their interaction.

As Seraphina puts her dainty hand on Master Aro's he quickly puts his other hand on top of it

Master Aro closed his eyes as he saw Seraphim's whole existence before him, and I felt envious.

I wish I could know her history.

Well I'll have all eternity to learn everything about her.

I saw from her expression she was uncomfortable whether from his touch or that he is seeing all of her history, I did not know.

But I knew I hate it.

Master Aro finally releases her hand and gives her a wide smile.

"Firstly I would like to thank you for not burning my hand" Master Aro says playfully.

"You're very welcome" Seraphina says with sly grin.

I held back a chuckle, I had a feeling she had been considered it.

"To think the Fire Angel actually existed!" Master Aro laughs "I've heard many stories about you but I though they were just myths!"

Wait… Is my mate actually the Fire Angel? For the longest time I thought she was a myth.

My sister always believed she existed but I always thought she was as real as Santa Claus

Many of the guard are seemed confused, probably not having lived many centuries but others much older are surprised and look at her with respect and others with fear.

"It seems my reputation proceeds me" Seraphina says with a pleased smile "But I prefer the nickname Fire Witch"

Witch… that nickname is too familiar for me and my sister wonder why she would prefer to be that then an angel.

"You possess such a rare and extraordinary gift!" Master Aro grins "Seraphina, we would love for you to join the Volturi"

"That's very kind of you but I would like to know If I will be granted my conditions to stay" she say with a poised smile but I can see she is cautious.

Conditions?

"Oh? You mean the freedom to travel when you wish and to be able to… exercise your gift" Master Aro says a smirk.

"That's right" She says confidently.

"You are granted to travel as long as you aren't on a mission and/or need to stay in the castle for a reason, just make sure to tell me before you leave" Aro said, accepting one of her conditions.

Travel? I'll make sure to find an excuse to travel with her.

Seraphina nods, satisfied with his answer.

"As for your other reason, I will make sure to appoint you on many missions for you to use your gift freely on those who deserve it" He says with a smile.

Has she not used it enough for her liking? The myths don't come from anywhere, they are mostly from her violent actions.

Nevertheless, she nods once again

"Marvelous! We all agree!" Are says happily "Now Jane if you could guide Seraphina to her room in the Elite hallway"

My sister? Well thats rare it's usually Heidi or a low ranking member who takes care of guiding new members to their chambers.

Though I'm happy to hear my mate will have her room close to mine.

Jane comes to her side and mutters a simple "Follow me"

I truly hope Jane doesn't do anything harsh to her, she shouldn't because if anything my sister has idolized the Fire Angel for centuries.

My gaze follows Seraphina and I see she turns to give me one last glance before following my sister but not before hearing Master Aro's gleeful voice.

"Welcome to the Volturi!"

"Now If everyone could return to their posts, except Alec I need to talk to you" Master Aro states, and everyone scatters except me and the Masters.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, my boy! To finally meet your destined mate!" Master Aro tells me joyfully.

"Who happens to be very powerful" Master Carious said with a smirk.

"She's….very lively…." Master Marcus mutters gravely, before turning his blank gaze to the unknown as always.

"Thank you very much Masters" I say with a nod.

"But may I ask, Master Aro what did she think of me?" I ask.

Master Aro grins, "Oh she was very well taken by you, the mate bond pulling you closer as much as she struggled"

I smile when he says she was taken by me but It disappears when he says she struggled.

"Struggled? What do you mean Master?" I ask, very confused by his statement.

"I'm sure you'll learn what I mean quickly, but I do suggest you to be patient with her" Master Aro says with a mysterious smile.

"Her past wasn't the best one, but remind her that the Volturi is her new home"

"She joined the Volturi, so she considers it her coven, does she not?" I ask, clearly confused.

She came on her own accord to join the Volturi, so she clearly wants to be part of us.

"She may have come in her own will, but she does not consider the Volturi as her permanent coven." Master Aro explains.

Permanent Coven he doesn't mean…

From seeing the look in my face, Master Aro must have read my thoughts "That's right, my boy. Our dear Fire Angel has a tendency to not stay in a coven for too long as she prefers to travel solo.

"But she can't leave. Chelsea's gift enables her to do so" I argue, feeling frustrated of the thought of my mate leaving me after finally finding her.

"That is very true, but there is still a risk. She is very intelligent and cunning and may find a way to escape us." Master Aro says losing his smile.

I feel a horrible pain in my chest as Master Aro tells me, she will plan on finding a way to leave.

"But as devious as she is, even she cannot escape the mate bond, so it will be your hands, dear Alec to get her to stay and truly see the Volturi as her coven" Master Aro says.

I purse my lips and say "I will make sure of it, Masters."

I have just found her, I refuse to ever lose her.

Master Aro claps his hands, "Well now that that's settled, I believe you should offer this to Seraphina" Master Aro then hands me a black robe, as black as mine and a Volturi necklace "I thought of giving it to her myself but I thought it might be best for you to give it to her"

I take the black robe and Volturi necklace and bow "Thank you Masters, I shall take my leave"

With that I turn to leave and hear Master Aro's words "Best of luck to you, my boy!"

I head towards the elite hallway and try to calm my raging feelings.

She will not leave I will make sure of that. She is mine. We were made for each other.

I guessed her room by smelling her enthralling scent and knocked.

I shall thank my sister later for giving her the room in front of mine.

My sister opens the door and I enter and look directly towards Seraphina.

"I brought your cloak" I say motioning to the black cloak in my hands.

Seraphina looks at the cloak with a disgruntled expression but reaches for it, at her hand nearing the cloak I run behind her and whisper in her ear.

"Allow me to put it on you"

She doesn't say anything and I take that as acceptance and put my hands in her neck, feeling her porcelain skin who looks so fragile and feeling electricity go through me as I touch her.

I have never felt addicted towards anything besides blood but the electricity I feel whenever I touch her is something I have never felt and will always crave.

I grabs her smooth curly hair and put it aside slowly and delicately, to not ruin her ponytail.

I know how much women hate for their hair to be tousled, Jane has always been finicky about such details.

Seraphina stands still as I put the cloak in her neck and my hands linger in her soft neck more than its appropriate but I could not care I was addicted to her.

To a girl I didn't even know.

It isn't until I look at my sisters confused expression that I finish putting her cloak and stand next to Jane but my eyes still gaze intently at Seraphina.

I wish to be with her in every shape and form, and from her deep, longing gaze that she returns to me I can see I may not be the only one.

We keep gazing at each other no words being spoken until Jane taps me in the shoulder and I snap out and say "Tell me if you ever need anything, my room is in front of yours"

"And mine is besides my brother's" my sister adds.

With that me and my sister used our vampire speed and leave, with a single look in my sister's eyes I could see she wanted to to the garden and off we headed there.

Jane and I have been together for so long that with a single look we could understand the other, I don't know how to explain it we just do, it might be because we're twins or because we've only had the other for so long.

Jane and I then reach the garden and sit in a bench.

"I'm very happy you have met your mate brother " Jane says with a straight face still looking ahead.

I widen my eyes and look at my sister "How did you know?"

She cocks her brow "I have been by your side for centuries and never seen you treat a girl like that"

True normally me and Jane aren't given the task to guide someone or give them their cloak, usually a low rank member will do that but Master Aro noticed our bond and gave me a chance to talk to her so when we are suddenly given mundane tasks I would of just thrown the cloak to the vampire had it been anyone else.

"Not to mention growling at Master Aro is a great offense and he left you unpunished after Master Marcus let him see your bond so it was easy to tie two and two together" She adds.

I feel a smirk come, typical Jane, my sister isn't only powerful she's also highly intelligent and observant.

"Then you must imagine how I feel about her, do you think she reciprocate's(Feels the same)?" I ask my sister, slightly worried.

Her avoidance and Master Aro's words worrying me.

"From the way she reacted when you touched her, I believe so" Jane said, matter factly.

I mostly felt she was tense but since I was behind her I couldn't see her reaction though I can imagine how lovely she would look.

"Though I can tell by the way she talked to the masters, that she's very…strong-willed" Jane said in a doubtful tone.

"That's just one of her many attributes, sister" I smirk "She's spirited, intelligent and from the stories we've heard extremely powerful as well"

Well before we met her she was a more of a myth though some did assume she was a vampire.

"Yes, I can still hardly fathom that she is the Angel Witch we have heard so many stories from!" Jane says, a happy smile coming to her lips.

Jane had not only believed in the Fire Witch but also admired her for burning a whole village and killing many covens and werewolves singlehandedly.

"But as amazing as she is, she might not be a passive, submissive mate" Jane said.

"Well she's going to have to learn after all she's going to be with me for eternity" I said confidently.

As much as i find her fieriness amusing and interesting, she will not be controlling our relationship.

Jane then touches my hand.

"I really hope she can make you happy, Alec" Jane tells me with a rare gentle smile, the kind she only shows to me "I know how long you have been searching for her"

I know my sister has been searching for her mate even longer than I have so it saddens me she still hasn't found him.

"Thank you sister, that means the world to me" I give her a side hug "I'm sure you will find you mate as well"

She doesn't say anything but gives a nod and hugs back.

After few moments Jane says she has duties to attend but will see me later and leaves in vampire speed.

I decide to look for my mate and quickly find her in the library by following her enthralling scent.

Unlike a few minutes ago she actually seems calm walking the aisles and touching the books.

Although she was confident in the throne room, she wasn't calm, she was fully alert to her surroundings.

But here she seems calm and it looks like she actually let down her guard.

That is until she sees me.

"Alec..."

I almost shudder from the way her melodic voice says my name but I manage to stand my ground

"Seraphina" I say and watch her reaction and I see her eyes soften from my voice.

I don't know what to say, so I say the first thing that comes to mind

"What are you doing here? This area is restricted" I say blankly.

Her brow raised before she fluttered her eyes, innocently and said "Oh really? I sure didn't see a restricting sign at the door"

Heh.

I raise my brow but keep silent and see where it takes me.

"And if it is, who is it restricted to? Volturi members? I've been a Volturi member since" Seraphina say and look over to my side, where a clock stands "15 minutes now"

Well she's sassy no doubt about that.

I cross my arms and simply smirk.

"Or what? An elite Volturi member? According to where my room is, I can infer that I'm an elite too" She smirks right back.

She's really fiery, but I'll change the subject before I end up burned, literally.

"Do you seek a book in particular?" I ask.

"Not exactly, I'm looking for anything that sparks my interest" She tells me.

"I could be of assistance, I have read every single book in this library" I tell her.

Seraphina arches her eyebrow, "Really, the whole library?" She says looking at the enormous library

"I have been undead for a long time and there isn't much to do here" I explain.

It's true, besides chatting with my sister, reading books and training there isn't much to do in the castle.

"True, after roaming the world for centuries, you just do about everything, though the humans just love to invent things to better their pathetic lives" she says, sharing her thoughts.

I can see she's not a fan of the humans, thought I'm not either.

"I agree, though I'm glad they invented classical music, I'm rather fond of it" I say, wondering her preference.

Perfect way to get to know the other, asking questions.

"I prefer jazz, it's upbeat and fun" she says with a smile.

I let out a chuckle and say, "You are so….fascinating" I slowly get close to her, and she slowly steps back until she hits the wall "Normally an ancient vampire would hate loud and modern music like that." (A/N: They're in the 1920's so jazz was modern at the time)

She is so different and unique, everything about her is so addicting from her lovely, angelic face to her curvy petite body, not to mention that cunning, devious, sassy personality of hers.

I want to make her mine, physically and emotionally.

She then gives me a devious smile,"Are you calling me old?"

"Not at all, il mio amore" I say and touch her cheek gently and put my other hand besides her head, trapping her to the wall.

Her intoxicating scent becomes stronger as I get closer to her.

I have to stop myself from pouncing on her.

"You should know I could never even think of insulting you" I began to stroke her cheek "Not when I finally found you, and mean so much to me"

I look at her gorgeous face as she stares back at me and get closer to her and grip her chin.

I focus on her full, red lips, they look very soft. I wonder how they taste like.

My lips are an inch from hers when she put a finger to my lips.

"Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date" she smirks "If this even counts as our first date"

My eyes gleam in lust and irritation while hers contain mischief.

I feel a great feeling of sadness and anger in my chest as I feel her refusal hitting me worse than Jane's gift.

"You are my mate" I tell my feelings "My soulmate, the one I have been looking for centuries"

"Y-you cannot reject me, not when I love and want you so much" I say, as my hand beside her head forms a fist.

"I'm not rejecting you" she tells me gently "I simply want to get to know you and see if this is real love and not some physical attraction"

She just wants time…. She's not rejecting me.

I then remember Master Aro's words.

 _"I'm sure you'll learn what I mean quickly, but I do suggest you to be patient with her"_

I let out a relieved smile and I touch her forehead and we both close our eyes.

I open my eyes and stare at her lovely face once again, her eyes are closed.

I know I could easily sneak a kiss and she might not push me back once we are lip-locked but I want to respect her.

She's my mate, my equal.

She then opens her eyes and stares back at me, care, happiness and mischief are clear in her ruby eyes.

To my surprise, Seraphina grips my shoulder and give me a burning kiss on the cheek.

And I felt the burn very clearly as I close my eyes from the pain.

I looks at her with irritation and she simply giggles.

Now I understand the mischief in her eyes.

It's amazing how she can go from nice and gentle to mischievous and devious in a minute.

She caresses my hurt cheek and says with a happy smile "And if you ask nice enough, I might say yes to a real first date"

And with that she disappears from the library and from my grasp.

I feel tempted to follow her but decide against it to let her sort out her feelings.

The burn of her kiss did hurt but nowhere near as much of the thought of her rejecting me.

If anything that kiss proves she is slowly accepting the fact we are mates and nothing makes me happier than that.

I am awoken from my daydream by a familiar, soft voice.

"Brother?"

I turn to look at my sister who looks annoyed to me.

"Yes, sister?"

"I was wondering when you will notice my presence, brother" she frowns "it is very unlike you to be so unaware of your surroundings, is anything the matter?"

"I was simply distracted, sister" I say as I look the way Seraphina left "We all have are off days"

Jane looks at me uncertain "if you say so, brot-" but stops and looks at me closely.

"What is this..?" She asks and touches my face.

I follow her hand and touch my broken cheek

"What happened to you...?!" She asks me, slightly alarmed

This is where Seraphina kissed me, I hadn't noticed she had left a 'mark'.

"I must have bumped into something" I say coming up with a fast excuse.

I don't want my sister hating Seraphina because of something as insignificant as a broken burnt cheek.

As soon as I though that my cheek hardened and looked as porcelain looking as always.

"See? I'm alright" I tell my sister gesturing to my healed cheek.

She looks at me doubtful but nods and tells me her message of the day.

Which is how incompetent and idiotic the low rank members are.

I normally always listen to her critics (rants) and find a way to calm her down.

But today I'm barely able to concentrate on my sister words as I remember Seraphina.

From how confident she strode to the throne room to how surprisingly gentle her crimson eyes looked at me and how her soft, perfect ruby lips felt as she kissed me.

I don't t know how bad her life had been to make her have such a tall guard to everyone including me, her mate.

What I did know was that she was going to be mine one way or another.

* * *

Hahaaha Alec has had to listen to Jane rant daily for centuries, poor boy at least he can now distract himself with Seraphina.

Also who would of guessed mean, cruel Jane would ever admire anyone, specially our fiery Seraphina.

Will Alec ever get his kiss? Will Jane and Seraphina become friends?

Stay tunned to find out~


	4. Garden Date (Ch 4)

**Seraphina POV**  
"I burned his hair and you should of seen the way he ran and screamed like a girl" I told Jane and we both laughed.  
"Who knew pirates could care that much about their hair" Jane said with a smile.  
"You'd be surprised" I smirk.  
Me and Jane are chatting in her room when we hear a knock.  
Jane opens the door and it's a low rank member, he like most aren't interesting so I don't bother on remembering his name.  
"Master Aro is calling for you" the low rank member tells Jane.  
"I'm on my way" Jane says her face returning to her blank state.  
"Uff just when the story was getting good" I tell Jane after the guy runs off.  
"After finishing my duties, we can converse again" Jane says with a small smile.  
Converse, she's so formal just like her brother. (Converse=Chat)  
"Okay, see you later" I wave and she runs off.  
It's been forever since I've had a female friend, I like it.  
Jane and I have become good friends in these few weeks I've started living in the castle.  
We have many things in common, from our age to our hate for humans.  
It also helps she is Alec's sister.  
Which reminds me, he still hasn't asked me out on a date, we have flirted plenty during our free time but other than that there hasn't been much progress.  
Well whatever I still have some free time, I might as well practice in the training room.  
Just as I'm walking towards there, I hear an annoyingly familiar voice.  
"Heading to the training center, Seraphina? Would you mind if I joined you?" The annoying blonde asked me again.  
Oh Demetri you again...  
"Has my answer ever stopped you from doing what you want?" I reply, snidely.  
Not long after I arrived, I bumped into Demetri and he seemed to be taken by me.  
Even after knowing I already have a mate.  
 _ **Flashback**  
Mmm feeding feels great, specially if its by annoying humans who wouldn't shut up about their newest dress, I think as I'm walking back to my room.  
"If it isn't our newest addition, la bellisima Seraphina" I heard a seductive, italian accent voice.  
I turned and saw a tall, blonde vampire smirking down at me.  
Ughh I only like it when Alec speaks italian to me, no one else.  
"Well you seem to know my name,come ti chiami?" (what is your name) I ask with a grin, he's not the only multilingual.  
His smirk widens, "My, not only beautiful but also talented, my name is Demetri"  
Demetri? As in the Volturi's tracker? How annoying, it's going to be hard to avoid this guy.  
"Grazie for the compliment, but keep your comments to yourself" I say with a cold smile.  
I hope he catches the hint but instead he laughs "Are you also a mind reader? Because that's the only way I can keep my thoughts to myself" he winks.  
Ugh can he not.  
"You're wasting your breath, I already have a mate"  
His smirk falls, he grimaces "Can someone actually deserve you, mia cara?" (My dear)  
You don't that's for sure.  
"I'm very happy with Alec" I smile.  
His eyes widen and he actually steps back from the surprise.  
"A-alec as in Jane's brother?"  
Oh? It seems I'm not the only one with the infamous reputation.  
"That's right" a sly grin on my face as this should scare him off.  
He huffs, "Alec will only contain your flame"  
"He doesn't contain it, he lights it up even more" and with that said, I walk away, my heels clicking loudly in the hallway.  
 **Flashback end**_  
I thought that after my direct rejection, he will back off but he didn't, if anything he just approached me when I was alone.  
Ugh it would have been better if he had feared me.  
I ran vampire speed to save me from his flowery words.  
I saw Alec and approached him, Demetri followed but stayed in a respectable distance away, unlike a few minutes ago.  
I think Demetri fears Alec but not enough to actually stay away from me.  
Alec brightens when he sees me but glowers when he sees Demetri.  
Alec hasn't been there when Demetri is flirting with me but he has noticed that he sometimes follows behind me and is suspicious of him.  
"Hello, il mio amore.(my love) How was your day?" Alec asks me.  
"It was good, i was just chatting with Jane a few moments ago" I tell him.  
His smile widens at hearing that, Alec is very pleased that me and his sister get along.  
He then glares through my shoulder (to Demetri is my guess) and grabs me by the waist and looks at me again.  
"Since we both have no prior engagements, shall we have a date at the garden?" He asks.  
A date? About time you asked!  
"That sounds _lovely_ " I say mocking his formal speech.  
He grins, and we walk, he still has one hand to my waist and I notice he glares at Demetri, Demetri not looking too happy himself but he avoids his glare.  
We arrive to the garden, and he let's go of my waist and instead grabbed my hand.  
I smile at the action, it may be small but I find it intimate.  
I interlock our fingers together and we walk together in comfortable silence as we look at the beautiful scenery.  
"Do you like nature?" he asks me.  
"When I was a human I used to be indifferent but afterwards I began to like it" I tell him.  
"Really? Being vampire made you appreciate it more?" He asks.  
"No, my creator simply loved them so I began to grow fond of them as well" I say with a warm smile, remembering my creator and dearest friend.  
"Oh... were you very close with them?" He asked me, curiously.  
"Her, and yes, she was very different from me, she was wise, kind, patient and she had a big love for humans" I say the last bit with disgust.  
"If you were that close why did you part ways?" Alec asks.  
"I didn't want to part ways if it were up to me I would have been with her for eternity, she was like an older sister to me" I say, my voice filled with sadness.  
I'm sure if I was human, my eyes would have been teary.  
"Did she...?" Alec asked.  
"She was killed, yes" I say and close my eyes trying to regain myself.  
"I'm sorry, love" he says holding me close.  
"It's not your fault" I say.  
"If you'd like we can go hunt her killer down and avenge her" Alec says, his eyes narrowing.  
I smile darkly, and kiss him in the cheek. "Thank you, Alec but I already took care of him and his family"  
He chuckled and smiled at me "Of course you did"  
"Who do you think I am?" I grin and put my arms around him.  
He nuzzles me and says "The love of my life"  
I giggle from his romantic words and kiss him again on the other cheek.  
"Thank you for not applying any fire in your lips this time" he says with a coy smile.  
I return it, "You welcome, amoure"  
His smile widens and he places a kiss on my forehead, making me feel tingly and warm inside.  
It seems he applied fire to me this time.  
We continue strolling the garden, our hands linked as one.

* * *

I thought I had submitted this! Sorry!

This chapter was kind of short, I'll try to make the next one longer.

It was good to see progress between them, slowly knowing more of the other.

Hope you like it!


End file.
